


Divine Gifts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [328]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Prophecy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Prophecies are gifts from the divine power, regardless of what name is given to it.





	Divine Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 September 2016  
> Word Count: 194  
> Prompt: cover  
> Summary: Prophecies are gifts from the divine power, regardless of what name is given to it.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Margot and Vassago. Instead, it became a little bit of contemplation on how gifts are treated by those gifted and those not. I suppose it could be considered canon-compliant, but I'm not entirely comfortable saying that because we know so little of Margot's gifts of prophecy in canon. Or was that something I created as a headcanon? I'm not even sure now…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It was never about subterfuge. That's where John got it wrong. He didn't have the gift, so he really had no idea what he was talking about. Prophecies aren't about covering up for mistakes or allowing one to run rampant in any way, shape, or form. Prophecies are gifts from the divine power, regardless of what name is given to it. She chooses to believe they are from Satan, Lucifer, the first and greatest of the fallen ones. It is in His name that she offers thanks for the gift she has been given. It is in His name that she refuses to pollute and blaspheme this sacred gift to profit mere mortals like John. Oh, she is a mere mortal, too, but she understands her role as vessel to Lucifer's word. Just as Ann understands that she is but a small cog in a great machine. John has no such beliefs, and wants to be at the top of the food chain, as it were. To rule the Antichrist, to hold his leash and have Lucifer's own ear; that is the greatest triumph John can think of. And it is his undoing ultimately.


End file.
